


Looks like I don't need to.

by Fissadien



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy sorta, M/M, Reunion, in a graveyard but no death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fissadien/pseuds/Fissadien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky shows up at the end of CA:TWS in the graveyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks like I don't need to.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. All mistakes are my own.  
> Also, first published Fic. (Yay)

“You mightn’t want to pull on that thread.” Natasha said to Steve before continuing to walk off. Steve knew that it might prove to be dangerous look for Bucky although he was too important to Steve not to try.  
“You’re going after him.” Sam stated from behind him. Steve turned to face him.  
“You don’t have to come…” Steve replied although he did hope that Sam would come. He needed someone to stay and keep him sane. Sam sighed, exasperated at Steves ‘carry on’ attitude. His eyes drifted over Steves shoulder, drawn by a movement.  
“Looks like I don’t need too.” He said  
“What, why?” Steve said unprepared for the answer Sam had given.  
“On your left” Sam said.  
Steve turned around to his left and saw Bucky standing awkwardly a short distance away under a tree. The way he stood and the look on his face was undoubtedly Bucky. Steves heart exploded in happiness at the sight.  
“Bucky!” Steve called and almost sprinted towards him. When he came within a few meters of Bucky, Steve remembered himself and ground to a halt.  
“Its okay Steve” Bucky said. He sounded broken and tired. His voice was strained from disuse. But there was definitely a small smile on his face. Steve took a few steps closing the distance between them and gathered Bucky up in a hug. Bucky hugged Steve back, gripping onto the back of his shirt. For a moment Steve wondered where Bucky had got the change of clothes but that train of though was derailed when Bucky placed his lips on Steves. Steve kissed him back earnestly, enjoying the feeling and realizing just how much he had missed it.  
“I take it you remember then.” Steve said pulling back. Bucky lent forward resting his forehead on Steves.  
“Yeah,” he said voice little more than a whisper. “Since I left you on the beach the walls they put up in my head have been breaking and letting memories through. Some things I would have preferred not to remember but I remember you.”  
“You remember us?” Steve asked  
“Hmm” Bucky affirmed and Steve tilted his head to capture his lips again.  
Behind Steve there was a loud noise and he whipped around to see Sam clearing his throat loudly.  
“Well, now I see why you wanted him back so bad.” Sam said “Just please, I really don’t need to see it.” Sam turned on his heel and headed back to the car.  
“Come on Buck.” Steve said and took Bucky’s hand, leading him towards the car. Leading him home.


End file.
